Hating the Haters
Hating the Haters is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Bernie Crane from his apartment on Ivy Drive South in Middle Park West, Algonquin, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Weekend at Florian's. Mission Niko arrives at Bernie's apartment after receiving an urgent text message from him. Bernie tells Niko that there is a homophobic man who keeps threatening Bernie. Bernie fears going outside now and feels like he's a prisoner in his own home. As a result, Niko wants to help Bernie by confronting with this man by luring him out as Bernie does his regular jogging in Middle Park, and drives him to the park. After Bernie does some stretching, he jogs along a path while Niko is required to keep a distance behind to ensure the homophobe appears. As Bernie jogs under a bridge, the homophobe is found to be hiding behind the bridge and hits Bernie in the crotch with a baseball bat. Niko comes along and wants the man to pick on him instead, which translates to the player being required to kill the homophobe. If the player is unable to kill the target swiftly, the man will acquire a parked Faggio and flee, forcing the player to steal another parked Faggio and give chase in a pursuit that predominantly takes place within the borders of Middle Park. Once Niko kills the man, Bernie is so happy that he doesn't have to worry anymore and wants Niko to drive him to Perseus in The Exchange. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Bernie to Middle Park *Follow Bernie as he jogs, but keep your distance *Take down the hater *Pick up Bernie *Take Bernie to Persus in The Exchange Walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $6,000, and the mission Union Drive is unlocked. Trivia * There is a rare unlocked Comet parked outside Bernie's apartment at the start of this mission. The player may park this Comet at a safehouse for safekeeping, and continue the mission in another car. In some cases the Comet is available in a very unusual dark grey color which appears red in certain angles, more specifically in the bumpers and skirts. * A Carmen look-a-like can be seen with another man, but this is not Carmen, as if this look-a-like is killed, it will not affect Niko's relationship with Carmen. * The homophobe and his attacks on gay joggers is mentioned in the Liberty City Tree and Weazel News websites at some point in the game. *Bernie is immune to any damage until you get to Middle Park and trigger the cutscene. He will also defend you if you're being attacked. *If you're fast enough, you can kill the homophobe while he's riding away on the Middle Park Bridge, which makes you skip the Faggio chase. *Presumably the presence of the "Faggio" scooter is an innuendo on Bernie's homosexuality and the homophobe that appears in the mission. *If you go to Bernie's apartment between 10pm and 4am, he will not be available. Gallery Image:Hating the Haters (GTA4) (confrontation).jpg|Niko confronts Bernie's attacker. Image:Hating the Haters (GTA4) (chase).jpg|Niko pursues the attacker as he flees across much of Middle Park. External link *Hating the Haters mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:Hating the Haters es:Hating the Haters pl:Hating the Haters Category:Missions in GTA IV